Fallen Knight
by Hawkeyes100
Summary: Just a one shot that randomly came to me


**This is a one shot, and has nothing to do with Jaune Becomes A Father alright. I repeat it has nothing to do with my other fic.**

They had done it, after 15 long years of fighting they had finally defeated Salem and her agents. After all the losses, all the bloodshed Salem laid at their feet dead. Jaune turned to his right and saw team RWBY panting and exhausted, but grinning like mad at finally defeating her. Looking to his left he smiled at seeing Ren and Nora kissing in celebration of finally avenging their teammate Pyrrah.

Jaune pulled Yang into an embrace and kissed her deeply, which she returned. They had been together for 10 years now finally admitting their feelings for each other after defeating Cinder, Mercury and Emerald in Minstral. It was a long hard fight, but they had pulled through together.

The doors to the throne room opened and revealed Taiyang Xia Long, Raven and Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, General Ironwood, Jaunes parents, and sisters. They had held the doors while the two teams had gone in to put an end to Remnants greatest threat. It had taken a combination of Rubies silver eyes, and his semblance Rally cry to defeat her. It took all of his aura to boost Ruby enough so she could land the killing blow.

Jaune hugged his parents, Yang and Ruby were lifted into a hug by Tai while Raven and Qrow stood smiling at the scene. Suddenly Jaune felt very weak though, falling to his knees as the adrenaline finally left his system. He could feel the multitude of wounds he had received, from the queen of grimm. He fell into his mothers arms and could hear Yang screaming his name.

He was so tired though, that all he could do was grip her hand weakly. He looked up at his friends and saw them crying, Ruby being hugged tightly by Tai, Nora burying her face into Rens chest. Yang was crying and holding his hand to her cheek and all he could do was smile.

"Guys don't cry. We did it, we beat Salem. We saved the world. Yang our kids can finally live without fear of being pushed into a war. Ren, Nora you two can finally start your family. Ruby you can be with Oscar now." Jaune coughed up a wad of blood, giving a shaky smile. "M-Mom can you s-sing that old lullaby you used to sing when I was a kid. I feel really cold and tired. Maybe a nap will make me feel better."

Joan Arc could only nod as she held back tears, with her husband resting his hand on her shoulder to support her. She softly began to sing.

"Cast away your worries, my dear  
For tomorrow comes a new day"

Glynda buried her face into Ironwoods chest as he softly rubbed her back holding back tears of his own.

"Hold to me, you've nothing to fear  
For your dreams are not far away"

Flashes of when Jaune and the rest of his friends were at beacon passed through their minds. Jaune confidently declaring that he would become a Hunter that would hold up his families legacy. 

"As you lay your head and you rest  
May your dreams take over, my love  
Listen close, my son of the west  
For your destiny lies above  
Though the world is cruel  
There's a light that still shines"

Jaune saw his kiss with Pyrrah and how broken he felt afterwards because he was never able to tell her how he felt about her. He saw five years of his life dedicated to only hunting down those responsible for her death, until Yang had wormed her way into his heart. He saw flashes of their wedding day, the day their children were born.

"In the darkest days of our lives  
When all hope seems lost  
and you can't find your way  
Think of me as you look to the sky"

Jaune saw Pyrrah smiling at him telling him it was okay to let go now. He had fought hard, fought bravely. His Ancestors were proud to call him family, his friends were happy to have met him.

"Child mine, your future is bright  
For your father's blood's in your veins  
In dark times, I pray you will fight"

Flashes of all the battles he had won, all the losses they had suffered. The tenacity in which he fought like a sleeping dragon being awoken. 

"For the world will soon know your name"

Jaune closed his eyes, kissing Yang one last time whispering of how much he loved her. He let the world see one last small smile as he breathed his final breathe and the light faded from his eyes.

 _ **Jaune Arc had died. He gave his life so that all of Remnant would be safe. He was a loving husband and father. The greatest of friends. A hero that led other heroes. He will never be forgotten, he will forever live on in the hearts of those who knew him..**_


End file.
